User blog:Mister Explicit/*UPDATED* Top 5 Best Psycho Videos
If you haven’t seen my '''Top 5 Worst Psycho Videos', click here. It has been over a week since the 50th (and final) Psycho Video has been uploaded. Now that the series is completed, I will tell you an updated (and final) version of my 'Top 5 Best Psycho Videos. ---- 5) Psycho Kid Flees Country Taking no. 5 on the list is ''Psycho Kid Flees Country''. Although it didn't involve a great deal of destruction, the video served as a proper finale and conclusion to the series. Highlights include the first five minutes, which was emotional and picturesque from start to finish and I respect that he finally revealed that the series was fake - I already knew that, but it is good to have confirmation. Unfortunately, now we have these (roughly) one minute videos concerning Scrabble letters - it's not bad, don't get me wrong but... it's slow. 4) Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving What an absolute blast of fresh air. At the time of it's release - although I wasn't there, I am just comparing it from Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox to this video, it seems as if it was one of the reigning powerhouses of the Psycho Series. Starting from a heated argument to flipping multiple tables of prepared food, it is quite obvious why ''Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving'' earns a spot on the list. If you don't believe me, watch the video yourself. 3) Psycho Dad Busts Down Door If you are a fan of Psycho Dad (which I assume the majority of you are), then this is a video I would recommend. This is destruction at it's finest, starting from that dramatic, yet badass entrance made by Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. to THRASHING some of the contents in Jesse's room (the one in the Ridgway Residence, not to be confused with the room in the Ridgway Morton Building) followed by an escort out of the house. These are some examples of what makes ''Psycho Dad Busts Down Door'' great. 2) Psycho Family Halloween ''Psycho Family Halloween'' is SPECTACULAR. I don't know where to begin. Let's start with Jesse's portrayal of the late 's Joker from . Jesse, for the most part never got out of character and while I can't say his performance was as jaw-dropping and fantastic as Ledger's, Jesse's portrayal is passable and this is coming from a fan of the 2008 superhero film. The costumes were great and each of the respective characters (and their personalities) were portrayed and shown very well, especially Jeffrey Ridgway Sr.'s Hulk. Atop the destruction (which can be seen as an exact mirror to Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving, however), ''Psycho Family Halloween'' is a testament to how great the Psycho Series can be. Honourable Mentions *''Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games'' *''Psycho Dad Grills Wii U'' *''Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses'' *''Psycho Uncle Impacts Pool'' 1) Psycho Dad Demolishes Gaming Room The big papa; the holy grail; the six star Psycho Video is listed: ''Psycho Dad Demolishes Gaming Room''. Delving right into the action, this proves to be the preeminent Psycho Video for a couple of reasons - some of which might vary, you'll see what I mean. Seeing this in a first-person perspective of the entire room, which a month-long series was dedicated to being clawed and destroyed into detritus is flattering enough, but it feels that much more grounded if you were there at the actual stream when the destruction occurred. In a nutshell? This video is excellent, nuff said. ---- Your thoughts? [[User:Mister Explicit| Mister]] [[User_talk:Mister Explicit|Explicit ''' ]] 20:53, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts